Problems Begin
by Servant of Time
Summary: Sequel to Masked Love. Two weeks since Masked Love, Secrets revealed, dealing with a new life, and fightig to save everything that they hold dear. Will Sakura and Tobi make it or will their relationship be broken forever.
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to Masked love

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be able to own Naruto because I could never come up with half the stuff Masashi Kishimoto could.

This story is being edited and re-uploaded because I write a lot better now and I caught a lot of mistakes. I'm also looking for a Beta because I'm not the best speller in the world and spell check only works for so much.

This is also dedicated to all those reviewers and people who have this story on alert because they really want it finished and I do not want to be one of those author's who don't finish a story that people want to read.

(-.-)

_This takes place about two weeks after Masked Love_

With Sakura

Sakura woke in her apartment feeling sick again. She turned to look at her alarm clock and noticed it wasn't even six yet. For the last three days Sakura had been woken up before her alarm feeling sick to her stomach and running to the bathroom because last night's dinner could end up on the floor. Being a medic-nin she supposed she should be able to figure out what was wrong, but for some reason she couldn't place a diagnostic. She just past off the symptoms off as a cold or the flu.

Sakura was about to get up to get dress; since she knew she wasn't going to get anymore sleep, when a sudden bout of sickness over took her. She ran to her bathroom and retched up till nothing but bile and drool forced their way from her throat. When she was done, she grabbed her tooth brush and scrubbed the taste out of her mouth. Sakura went back into her room after she was done and headed to her closet pulling out a plain black short sleeved kimono that reached all the way down her legs till it stopped just before her ankles and had slits running up to her thigh. She tied it with a black sash that had pink cherry blossom decorating it. She grabbed fish net stocking so that not too much leg showed while she walked or was off on a mission. Sakura put on her heels that were similar to Tsunade's except they too were black, and put on her metal arm guards that reached all the way up her arms where they hid just a little under the sleeve of her kimono. Lastly, she put on her forehead protector and headed out the door ready to begin her day.

(-.-)

With Tobi

Tobi woke up with a smile, though you couldn't tell because of the orange swirl mask he wore. He just had a good dream with his Sakura-chan in it. He lay there in his bed still drifting between his dream and reality when a banging on his door fully awoken him.

Sighing Tobi got up to see his sempai standing there with his arm raised ready to knock again. You could tell Deidara was mad because he had a hand in his clay pouch ready to blow the door off its handle, and his chakra was flaring with a murderous aura surrounding him.

"What took you so long to answer the door Tobi?" Deidara hissed through clenched teeth. You could tell he didn't want to be there and that he was angry because he didn't add his trademark _un_ at the end of his sentence.

"Tobi was having a good dream Deidara-sempai. Tobi didn't want to get up." Tobi blushed the dream resurfacing for a moment. He was happy at the moment for the mask he worn otherwise Deidara might question why his face resembled a tomato.

Deidara sighed trying to rid himself of his anger; he just could not stand the hyperactive moron that early in the morning. He turned around and grunted out "Leader-sama wants to see us." With that he walked around the corner of the long dimly lit hallway.

Tobi was excited, usually when leader wanted to see them it was to send them off on a mission, and he got to impress his senpai with his ninja skills. He slammed his door shut running over to his closet to slip his cloak on. He inhaled the smell and smiled again. His cloak still smelled like Sakura.

_Flashback_

_Tobi and Sakura were walking out of the tea house ready to go their separate ways. All of a sudden it started raining heavily, the clouds pouring with no attempt at stopping soon. They ran back inside the tea house and Tobi noticed Sakura was shivering her kimono weighing her down and soaked, the excess water dripping on the floor forming a puddle where she stood. He took off his cloak and gave it to the shivering cherry blossom._

_"Tobi doesn't want Sakura-chan to catch a cold." With a smile Sakura took the offered cloak and put it on. It was way too big for the eighteen year old girl but it was really warm and smelt like cinnamon and spices with a hint of something darker that didn't seem to fit the childlike wonder that is Tobi. Sakura took a deep breath and a warm smile graced her face. Tobi looked over and notice the smile._

_"Why is Sakura-chan smiling?" He cocked his head to the side stating he was confused. Sakura's smile widen and as she replied she looked into his eyehole._

_"I'm just taking in your scent Tobi. It smells very nice." Sakura could tell he was blushing behind his mask and her smile became bigger still; lighting up the room._

_"Tobi thinks Sakura-chan is very kind. Tobi thinks Sakura-chan smells nice too."After that, they continued to talk forgetting that the rain had stopped and that the costumers looked at them wondering how they were together. Nothing existed but them._

_End Flashback_

Tobi laughed coming out of the memory. "Tobi got 'Death by tree branch' from Deidara-sempai when Tobi got home." Tobi continued chuckling to himself as he remembered running away with an angry Deidara chasing after him until he crashed into a tree branch and knocked himself unconscious, leaving Deidara to drag him back to the base.

Tobi left his musings and went into the bathroom and got ready. He took off his mask and put this herb medicine he got from Sakura on his face to help the scars disappear. After he was done he brushed his teeth. Then he went to his door, opened it and walked down the same hallway Deidara went down to go to leader-sama's office.

(-.-)

Well there you all go, new revised chapter 1, and hopefully without any mistakes. Now let's talk to Tobi.

Me: Did you like the story Tobi?

Tobi: Tobi likes the story. Tobi thinks it's good

Sakura: Tobi's right but what's wrong with me

Tobi: Tobi knows what's wrong with Sakura-chan

Sakura: 'Turns to Tobi all chibish with shining eyes' what's wrong with me Tobi-kun

Tobi: 'Opens mouth' you're...

Me: 'Puts hand over mouth' don't ruin the surprise Tobi


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second and third revised chapters of Problems Begin, I accidently deleted the second chapter and have no other copy of it so I will remake it from scratch and hope for the best.

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be able to own Naruto because I could never come up with half the stuff Masashi Kishimoto could. Nor do I own the quote.

(-.-)

With Sakura

Sakura was on her way to Tsunade's office to finally find out what was the matter with her. She had puked right before leaving her house and had decided that there was no way that she could have the flu or a cold without having any other symptoms.

As she walked through the village she waved and occasionally said hello to those who greeted her. Arriving at her destination Sakura made her way up the steps of the Hokage Tower, before she felt sickness claim her once again and lean over the edge of the rail. Wiping her mouth after she was done with a handkerchief she took out of her kunai pouch Sakura resumed walking only to pause once she reached her shishou's office. She raised her hand and knocked three times only to receive no answer.

Her patience worn thin from wanting to know what was wrong with her; Sakura raised her finger allowing her chakra to encase her finger causing a light blue glow to appear, and gently tapped the door causing it to fly into the office and crash into Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade flew up from her seat knocking her sake over some documents while looking for her invisible enemy, only to realize no one was attacking her. She saw Sakura standing in the doorway and let herself fall back into her chair in an undignified heap.

"Sakura was that really necessary?" She asked, before looking at the sake soaked papers. Muttering several curses Tsunade tried her best to dry them before the ink smudged and they became illegible.

Sakura allowed herself in the office ignoring her shishou's cursing and took the paper from her hands before she completely ruined the document. She took a rag she found off the corner of the desk and gently dabbed the ink without smudging it allowing the paper to dry some. Once she finished her task she wiped up the remaining sake from the desk before setting the document back down.

She turned to look at the Hokage with a frown. "You've been drinking sake again while doing your paperwork." It wasn't a question and they both knew it. Ignoring the statement Tsunade turned to look at her apprentice, and notice that something looked off with the girl. Her normal emerald eyes where duller and she appeared to not been sleeping well if the dark circle under her eyes were any indication. And she seemed to have a general paleness adorning her already pale skin.

"Is something the matter Sakura?" Her honey brown eye reflected the concern her voice showed. Sakura looked down for a second fiddling with her sash, and then looked back up into the securitizing gaze of her mentor. "I'm not sure Tsunade-shishou, that's why I came here. I've been sick for the last couple days but only in the mornings and I don't appear to have any other symptoms; so I ruled out the flu or a cold."

Tsunade paused and just stared at Sakura processing her words before coming to stand in front of her student. She raised a glowing green hand and let it trail along Sakura's body before stopping at her stomach. Her brows nit together in concentration before her eyes widen. She dropped her hand to her side and looked at her apprentice in shock. "I'm going to ask you a very simple question Sakura; where you raped?" Her eyes harden her posture taking on an angry mother lion getting ready to defend her cub. The thought of sound foul low life laying their hands on Sakura caused her temper to flare.

Sakura just looked at her mentor in Sakura quickly reaching the answer to her illness from the question Tsunade asked. She was pregnant that's why Tsunade thought she was raped, because she didn't know about her rendezvous with Tobi, and since she didn't have a boyfriend; being raped seemed the most logical. She let her head fall allowing her bangs to shadow her face mentally preparing to tell Tsunade the truth and get branded a traitor to her village for gallivanting with the enemy. "No" she muttered her voice low. She lifted her head up to peer into her mentor face.

"I see" was the only response she got before Tsunade sat herself back down in her seat and threaded her fingers together resting her gin on top. A cloudy expression passed over her face as her mind swarmed with questions. Who was the father? How long had this been going on for? Did anyone else know about this? She sighed letting these thoughts drift to the back of her mind for now before addressing her student. "From what I can tell your about a week along, which is interesting since most would not be getting the symptoms till they were at least a month along."

"I'm not going to ask who the father is because I believe you will tell me when the time is right, but I must warn you how dangerous being an active kunoichi is while being pregnant. You must watch how much you exert yourself while training; too much strain can cause damage to the fetus." She stopped looking to make sure Sakura was paying attention before continuing. "Only use about twenty percent of your chakra till after its born because your child is feeding off your chakra while its developing. And lastly, don't overwork yourself, you must eat right, take breaks, and know your limits otherwise not only will you be putting yourself at risk but also your child's."

Sakura nodded her mind absorbing the information. She was about to reply when foreign chakra reached her, she looked over to Tsunade to see if she felt it too. One look at the woman and they were both out the door.

(-.-)

With Tobi

Tobi caught up with Deidara just outside of the leader's office. The dark aura surrounding the door did little to dampen his happiness as he hugged his senpai close to him, only to be shrugged off by the annoyed blonde causing him to end up on the floor rubbing his sore bottom.

Said blonde lifted his hand to knock on the door before hearing the leader telling them to enter. He opened the door giving Tobi who was still laying on the floor a look before entering. Tobi picked himself up whining about how abusive his senpai was being to Tobi causing a vein to pop on Deidara's forehead. The blonde shoved his hand into his clay pouch and was about to blast Tobi when the cold voice of the leader stopped him.

You could only see the ringed eyes of the Rinnegan, while the rest of his silhouette was obscured in shadows. Pein's partner stood beside him, her blue eyes impassive as always staring down at them, only further angering the blonde, but he chose to keep his mouth shut knowing he was not powerful enough to take on God's Angel.

"Deidara, Tobi, you are to go to Konoha and aid in bringing back the Kyuubi. Itachi and Kisame are already journeying there as we speak, but the boy seems to be too well guarded and I want this down with as less people knowing."

"Hai Leader-sama" They replied in unison. Slipping out of the office they headed to their rooms to gather all the supplies they would need to catch the Jinjuriki.

Meeting up at the entrance of the base neither spoke which was rare for Tobi but Deidara relished in the quiet that he didn't question the other man, and the headed off to Konoha Village.

(-.-)

With Sakura

Sakura and Tsunade quickly ran out of the office to the front gate through what was left of the entrance that Sakura broke before. They passed a confused Naruto who looked at the destruction of the door to the two kunoichis rushing past him. They didn't have the time to stop and explain what was going on.

As they ran passing staring villagers, Sakura had a sinking feeling that something bad was about to happen. Something in the air seem to scream that whatever was going on at the gate was not going to be something she wanted to see.

"Tsunade-sama I could feel at least two chakras coming from the north gate." Shizune quickly informed them; as she had been on her way to deliver a scroll to her, when she felt the two dangerous chakras advancing towards the village.

"Shizune, I want you to get all anbu and jonin that are available, here as soon as possible. Go!" Tsunade barked at the order, and Shizune was gone before she was finished.

"Sakura, remember what I said about not using a lot of chakra. You could put the baby at risk and your own life." Tsunade turned her head from to stare at her to make sure she had heard her. Sakura's response was a curt nod of the head. No other words were spoken between the two as they advanced to the gate where a lot of shinobi were gathered.

(-.-)

With Tobi

Deidara and Tobi were quickly heading to Konoha village from their base near the border of Konoha. They had been running for the whole day without a rest trying to catch up to Kisame and Itachi.

Tobi was getting on Deidara's nerves, but he could tell Tobi was not acting like himself today. He would never ask what was wrong with him, but he could feel the dread the man was radiating around him.

Tobi was dreading going to Konoha ever since leader told him of their mission. He couldn't come up with a good plan to help catch the kyuubi without him being branded a traitor to his teammates. He had a headache forming due to all the stress ,and a voice deep inside him like a whisper repeating a phrase over and over, though he had no idea where it was coming from; saying," _People who don't follow the rules are trash. People who don't protect their friends and comrades are even worse than trash."_ Tobi conflicting emotions were going to cause problems if he could not get them under his control. He wouldn't betray his teammate, but he didn't want his Sakura-chan to be hurt so he was getting depressed about the whole situation. He also couldn't shake the feeling that something big was about to happen.

As they ran Tobi could feel his chakra flex and his eye burning, knowing it would be shining a deep crimson should anyone had been able to get close to him.

When they arrived at the gates the first thing he saw was a young woman with pink hair that was pale and looked sick. Tobi couldn't believe that was his Sakura-chan; she looked like she had been sick and hadn't had a decent sleep for a while. She was pallor and slightly green. Tobi made a mental note that during the fight he would ask her what was wrong.

(-.-)

With Sakura

Sakura could have sworn that her heart froze as soon as she saw the familiar masked ninja heading her way. She felt like crying and being sick all at the same time. She just wanted to run into his arms and sob in his chest and tell him her big news. She knew he wouldn't take it well, she just hoped he didn't faint when she tells him. As they drew closer the sinking feeling as she got worse. She wanted to just throw up everything that was in her stomach, even though she didn't eat breakfast.

She knew there was no way they could beat all those nins for they were all powerful in their own rights.

Tsunade was barking out orders left and right. She looked down at her student, and felt sympathy for the young woman. She didn't know from experience about being pregnant, but she knew it wasn't wasn't going to be easy for her. She also knew for the next three months Sakura would be having morning sickness, and that her emotions where going to be bouncing all over the place. Tsunade was deciding whether or not she should let Sakura fight in her condition.

Sakura turn to look at her sensei that was to her left. She gave Tsunade a determine look as if reading her mind about her doubts. Tsunade smiled, she should have known her student would fight without arms and legs to protect her home and friends.

Finally, the four criminals arrived, having caught up with Itachi and Kisame before they had reached the village. They were surrounded by all the anbu and jonin that they could spare. Deidara took out a couple of his birds and threw them on the ground. They exploded and covered the surrounding area in smoke. Deidara turned to Tobi and instructed him to wait somewhere, while he gets the kyuubi. Kisame was swinging Samehada and stealing chakra, while Itachi just stood motionless occasionally staring out of the corner of his eye at Tobi, and switching them to face whatever opponent dared approach him before sending them into a genjustsu.

Tobi just nodded his head, which Deidara found odd considering he usually would want to come and in the end Deidara would knock him unconscious and throw him somewhere. Now Deidara was positive, he knew something was wrong with him. He didn't have time to elaborate on it though and began handsigns. A large bird appeared and Deidara got on and took off into the sky. Tobi jumped into the trees that surrounded the village's entrance and masked his chakra.

As the smoke cleared they noticed the two criminals were not there, just Itachi still standing in the open and Kisame smiling a sharp toothy grin, heaving Samehada on his shoulder. The ninja scanned the sky and quickly discovered that the blonde one was in the air, but they couldn't find the other. They decided to worry about the one in the air and worry about the other one later. They knew they were all no match for the Uchiha and were just trying to distract him as much as possible, while Gai tried to fight Kisame who was pissed that he didn't remember fighting him before.

As some attacked Deidara's bird, he just blocked it all and threw his small c1's at the ninja down blow creating explosions. Tobi noticed to his fright that Sakura was about to be hit by one of the birds while she wasn't looking. Tobi jumped from his hiding spot causing Itachi to stare at him, and Kisame curse while ducking to avoid a kick to the head; and he it was like a flicker occurred for one moment he was in the tree and the next he was pulling Sakura into his arms. He was just a black and orange blur as he stopped and picked up Sakura and ran back to his spot kunai's slipping through him as if he was not even really there. Tsunade saw the orange-masked missing nin and her temper flared. _'How dared that criminal take her student'_ she thought. She was about to beat him to a pulp when another brigade of flying clay birds started descending from the sky, and fire balls headed right towards her.

(-.-)

Meanwhile in the tree

Sakura found herself in someone's arms and began to struggle until she caught the scent of the male that was holding her. Her struggles die away immediately as she attached herself to Tobi causing him to lose his breath from her tight grip.

"You saved me Tobi. Thank you." She buried her head into his cloak and started to sob. Tobi hugged the crying young woman tighter while at the same time trying to get her to loosen her hold from around his neck. He began to speak soothing words into her ear to get her to calm down.

"It's alright Sakura-chan. Tobi saved you and now you are safe." Tobi didn't know if he could handle a crying Sakura. After a few more moments her crying subsided and she pick her head up to look at him. She noticed his struggle for breath and quickly released her vice grip causing him to breathe deep.

"I'm sorry I got your cloak wet all wet." She blushed and tilted her head down; Tobi slightly chuckled behind his mask and hugged her again. He tilted his mask up some and placed a tender kiss on her head. They stayed in that position for a few moments when Sakura turned to get down off the tree.

"No Sakura-chan stays with Tobi. It's not safe down there. Deidara-senpai is on a rampage, Kisame-senpai will use his big fish sword on you, and Itachi would use his scary spiny eyes on you; and Tobi can't protect Sakura-chan if she's out there. Please stay here so Tobi can protect you." Sakura turned and looked at him. His desperate tone made her heart sink. Here she was about to go into danger with her baby, and she's not even thinking about the father. He's just trying to make sure she's alright. She mentally cursed herself, and thought of ways to tell him her news while she was in the tree with him.

"Okay Tobi, I'll stay. I have something I need to tell you anyway." Sakura leaned back into his chest, feeling safe and comfortable with his arms wrapped around her. Tobi tighten his arms wanting to make sure she was real and safe in his embrace. Sakura sighed and thought now was the best time before she lost her nerves. "I went and asked Tsunade-sama today if she could check me. I have been feeling sick for the last couple days, but I put it off as the flu. I finally thought it was something else and wanted her opinion too. I went and asked her today, and my theory was true." Tobi nodded his head to show he was listening and for her to continue. Sakura took in a long breath and let it out slowly. She turned in his embrace to look into his face. "I'm pregnant with your child Tobi."

Tobi froze. He didn't hear that right he thought. She was pregnant with his child. It didn't register in his brain right away. When he finally recovered from his shock he looked her in the eyes and exclaimed happily "I'm going to be a daddy." She could hear the smile in his tone and she let out a breath in relief. He wasn't mad she was pregnant with his kid. But something stopped her just a little; the way his voice seemed to darken for just a second caused a sliver of unease to pass through her. But she brushed it off as just a figment of her imagination.

Tobi loosen his hold on her, but brought her closer and snuggled with her. He had a happy aura surrounding him, but it seemed darker than before. His past dread was gone replaced with joy and a passiveness that he himself couldn't tell where it came from. He was about to tell Sakura something when they felt chakra all around them. Tobi grabbed Sakura and jumped down with her in his arms. There stood Tsunade and anbu members all around. The fight from before long forgotten. It seems Deidara and the rest didn't get the kyuubi and left Tobi behind.

"Unhand my student." Tsunade hissed out. She was raging fury inside her head. Thoughts of how to kill him plagued her mind. Tobi gently put Sakura down and nudged her to go by Tsunade. Sakura turned her head and Tobi nodded slightly. Once Sakura was by Tsunade. She ordered the anbu to take him to the prison, and get him ready for interrogation. Sakura wanted to run and hug him, but she couldn't. The ice gripping fear was back; he seemed different from before the dark aura around him was more pronounced and he stood with a confidence that belayed the childlike wonder he normally held.

All the stress she was feeling overwhelmed her, and before she knew it, bile was dripping from her mouth and all over the ground where he stood. Tobi looked like he wanted to comfort her, Tsunade looked at her in sympathy, and the others looked at her in shock.

(-.-)

Quote of the day

You should never say anything to a woman that even remotely suggests that you think she's pregnant unless you can see an actual baby emerging from her at that moment. ~Dave Barry, "Things That It Took Me 50 Years to Learn


End file.
